User blog:TheBlueRogue/7 Things You Need To Know About Rift: Storm Legion
__NOEDITSECTION__ The first true expansion to the massively multiplayer online role-playing game, Rift, has been released. The expansion, entitled Rift: Storm Legion The game has seen a large amount of content addition already, but Storm Legion is where a huge amount of new content has been added. Old and new players alike will experience even more in the world of Telara. What are a few of these exciting editions to this expansive game? Let's take a look at a few things you need to know. 1. Expanded Game World Storm Legion has more than TRIPLE the size of the in-game world of Telara. Two entire continents have been added, Dusken and Brevane. Nestled between these two large land masses is the smaller city of Tempest Bay. Tempest Bay is the shared city that serves as the new hub for both Guardians and Defiant. While both factions are usually at each other's throats, both have determined that Crucia's threat to Talara is grave enough to set aside their differences. 2. Four New Souls Four new souls have been added, one per calling. These souls, Harbinger, Tempest, Defiler, and Tactician all have brand new stats and strength unique to each calling. The Harbinger is a the new mage soul, with powered up melee attacks. The Tempest is a new soul for the Warrior and can unleash charged bolts. The Tactician is the new soul for the Rogue calling, and adds versatility. Finally, the Defiler is a new class that can channel heals and afflictions onto friends and foes. 3. Dimensions Dimensions are Trion's take on housing for Rift. You will be able to earn Dimensions by completing quests. Players can purchase their own unique plot of land in Telara. This land can be customized in various ways. Players can earn items for their Dimension by questing, completing achievements, and crafting in specific professions. Players can make their Dimensions public, allowing for guildmates or other players to see your digs! One interesting aspect of Dimensions is that players can create their own jump puzzle. 4. New PvE Content Rift: Storm Legion includes seven new dungeons for players to explore and complete. Three new raids for large groups to conquer, and a brand new Chronicle for duos to clear. 5. Grandmaster Rank The new rank for professions, entitled the Grandmaster, can be obtained. Grandmaster crafting allows for the creation new, more powerful items for characters to equip. 6. The Story The great Dragon goddess of the Blood Storm, Crucia, once possessed a vast empire, armies, and spy tech in Telara's history. First, she unmade the Blood Storm, turning Maelforge against his own. She inspired the escapes of her trapped brethren so they might stand to be slain. Now, she set in motion a plan to remake the fabric of the plans and launch her armies on all who oppose her. Using the Infinity Gate, one of the grand God Engine projects, Curcia hopes to bring her army into Telara to rule. 7. New Items Rift: Storm Legion includes new puzzles, artifacts, collectables, achievements, mounts, pets, and titles. Also included are brand new equipable capes for characters. New creatures will also be included, among them a Colossus that can interact and ravage the surrounding environment in real time. New planar bosses have also been introduced for players to trounce. Category:Blog posts Category:News